


This War of Ours

by MrBoboison



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, This War of Mines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBoboison/pseuds/MrBoboison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war broke out that forced the Fazbear family to hide in a broken down shelter. In order to survive, they must send out one of their own to scavenge food during the night, ward of raids during the nighttime, and make sure their own kin is fit and well during these desperate times. They will also meet others that are in need of assistance and may receive help from two dead children spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This War of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't simply called Shadow Freddy 'Shadow' in this. That would be terribly unoriginal. I named Shadow Freddy 'Fredrick' instead so that's a heads-up. Plus, I always think of Fredrick being a mix between a dark purple Freddy and the Beast from Over The Garden Wall. Night time chapter will come up later hopefully so leave a comment below to say what you think so far of this!

Not everyone was a soldier in war.  
Sometimes, Freddy wished the statement was fake. Sometimes, he wished he was trained in combat as a soldier to protect his family. He didn't know why he was worrying over this subject already. The war has barely started just two weeks ago but the sound of screaming bullets aiming to hit their enemies early in the morning to the darkness of night was just becoming too much. This was starting, with everyone well and healthy, which will soon take a grave turn for the worst.  
Freddy felt a pat on the back which soon slid up to rest on his shoulder. "You alright, son?" asked Toy Freddy, his cheeks pink as usual and with those baby blue eyes calm and reassuring despite the battles going on outside quite near their little shelter. Freddy covered his face with his hands and shook his head.  
"No. I'm not alright," said Freddy quietly. "Fighting is going on out there and you're telling me if I'm 'alright'?" He couldn't believe how calm Toy Freddy could be in situations like these. It drove him to the point of being frustrated with him. Toy Freddy wrapped his arms around Freddy's chest and rested his head in top of Freddy's. For the bear was sitting alone in a wooden chair in the kitchen. He closed his eyes. For a moment, he blocked out the slight shudders in the ground from distant explosions and close firearms and listened to the quiet hums and noises in their broken down shelter. It felt peaceful and he wished he could feel truly peaceful if it weren't for the fighting.  
"I'd like to think things are alright. It makes me feel more at ease and you should probably try it too." Freddy swallowed anxiously. Toy Freddy was telling him something that he couldn't do. Toy Freddy broke away from Freddy, hearing light footsteps.  
Soon, Golden Freddy, simply referred at Goldie to them, poked his head inside of the kitchen. "I'm hungry," he said, sounding a bit blunt. He was only 8 years old, way younger than Fredrick, who was the second youngest by being 26 years of age. Toy Freddy smiled lightly at the child.  
"Hold on to your horses. Let me see if we have any water to make a soup for you or else you're gonna be stuck with eating raw vegetables," said Toy Freddy, walking towards the rain catcher they had. Freddy, seeing he had no place here in the kitchen, left to find the reclusive and deadly Fazbear who hid around in the basement.  
Freddy slid down the ladder that led to the basement of the shelter. It was dark and humid down there, certainly the favored hiding spot for Fredrick. He even built a bed for Fredrick and moved it down there because he never lurked out of the basement unless if he was hungry but even that didn't force Fredrick out most of the times and waited until Toy Freddy left food down in the basement before eating.  
The oldest Fazbear found the bed he made for Fredrick. It's sheets were ruffled and messed up with twigs sitting upon it. With a frustrated sigh, Freddy made the bed neat again and cleaned off the grim and twigs off of the bed. As if the noise Freddy was making attracted some kind of creature, Freddy heard some shifting around the room. He turned to look behind him and was met with a pair of white eyes. Pure blank eyes.  
There he was upon Freddy, Fredrick. Fredrick was a curious case for any crazies scientist who loved to slice things open. The 26 year old Fazbear looked like any other human that wore a large, dark navy blue cape with tiny silver buttons on the top. Two on each side of where the cape parted. Being constantly hidden by the darkness, it was hard to tell what is facial features were although Freddy would have taken the guess that Fredrick's hair was a deep purple. The most striking feature of this man was his slender tree branch horns that spanned from the side of his head. He looked like some dark force to be reckoned with. Fredrick narrowed his eyes at Freddy, not expecting him to be in his place.  
"What are you doing down here?" It sounded like an unfriendly growl. Freddy put his hands in his pockets and just had his straight face on.  
"I just wanted to see you," said Freddy, shrugging lightly. At least Fredrick could do an effort to be social with his kin in this time for war.  
A small monstrous growl emitted from Fredrick. He didn't sound pleased with the invasion of his territory in the basement. "Poor answer," he responded with a cold edge in his voice. "I hate people and you should know that by now, you old fool." Fredrick somehow disappeared in the shadows completely. It must have been a skill that he was practiced for so long. Freddy was left alone in that side of the basement but Freddy simply rolled his eyes. He kept trying to coax Fredrick to come out and talk but he kept refusing. Sooner or later Fredrick is going to need to come out. He does come out in the night time though, only if he is keeping guard tonight.  
Freddy stepped up the ladder and looked outside from behind a broken down wall that was in the house. The sun was already setting again but the skies looked clear. He was weary and tired after missing one night of sleep to guard. Freddy smiled lightly at the promising sign of the sky. Tonight would have good weather to scavenge.


End file.
